¿Sabias que?
by ImpureTemptation
Summary: Los chicos de South Park tienen un accidente automovilistico y quedan atrapados bajo los escombros. Kyle y Cartman tienen una breve conversación mientras esperan por la ayuda. Autor: Jokerina//Traduccion: ImpureTemptation.


**N/T: **Mi actual bloqueo me ha impedido hacer fanfics originales así que opte por traducir este asombroso fic al cual, por cierto, los invito a que lo lean escuchando algún OST como el de Clannad…*sob*

_DISCLAIMER: _Ni este fanfic ni South Park me pertenecen_. _

**¿Sabías que…?**

Autor: Jokerina

"¡…rtman!"

¿Qué...? ¿Quién?

"¡Cartman!"

Esa voz, era como una molesta mosca zumbando alrededor de uno.

- ¡No te _atrevas_ a morir Cartman!

-… ¿Kyle?

Un suspiro de alivio llego a los oídos de Cartman.

-Oh, gracias a dios.

El castaño logro entonces abrir los ojos con lentitud. Un panorama de colores borrosos se extendía frente a él.

-Hey .- Un saludo desganado y una breve sonrisa cruzó su rostro antes de contorsionarse en una mueca de dolor. ¡Mierda, sus pulmones dolían demasiado!

-Hey, tómalo con calma, no hables ¿De acuerdo?- hablo Kyle con preocupación contenida.

Su visión comenzó a aclararse lentamente y todo frente a él comenzó a tomar forma. A su derecha y sobre su estomago, Kyle yacía a tan solo unos metros suyo.

-No tienes puesto tu gorro…-Balbuceó Eric. Kyle soltó una risa entrecortada, su aliento levantando una leve nube de polvo y tierra del piso. La parte izquierda de su cara estaba presionada contra el suelo.

-¿Es eso lo primero que notas? Creí que estabas muerto, ¿Estás bien?

Cartman guardo silencio, considerando su situación. ¿Estaba bien? Su espalda estaba contra el suelo empedrado, intentó girar la cabeza a la izquierda pero le resulto imposible, restos de metal mantenían la movilidad de su cabeza limitada. Un objeto, ahora irreconocible, que había formado parte de su Pick Up hacia presión directo en su pecho. Difícilmente podía respirar. Además de tener su brazo derecho libre sus piernas y el resto de su cuerpo continuaban presionados contra el suelo. No podía moverse.

-Judío estúpido.- Bufó Cartman dándose aires de grandeza.- Se necesita más que esto para matarme.

Kyle pareció relajarse un poco.

-Supongo que si.- Bufó igualmente.

-¿_Tú_ estás bien?- preguntó Cartman con un suspiro tembloroso. El techo y una puerta de la camioneta cubrían la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Kyle. Qué extraño… ¿Por qué no se impulsaba Kyle con ambos brazos para quitarse los escombros de encima? Parecía estar lo suficientemente bien para poder hacerlo. A menos que estuviese mas herido de lo que aparentaba…

-Sí, yo estoy…-hizo una pausa momentánea para tomar aliento y volvió a enganchar una sonrisa.- estoy bien.

_Miente._ Pensó Cartman, pero optó por hacer caso omiso y fingió creerle por el momento.

-¿Por qué hace tanto calor?- suspiro hastiado y con su brazo libre se quito el gorro azul. Un par de cabellos castaños le cayeron en el rostro, su cabellera usualmente bien peinada estaba ahora alborotada y revuelta.- Creí que todo era frio y oscuro cuando morías…

-¡No digas eso! ¡No estamos muriendo! -replicó Kyle de pronto con voz firme.- Y hace calor por que los restos del auto están en llamas.

-Oh…-se limitó a decir al notar las llamas a varios metros por encima de su cabeza.- Eso no puede ser nada bueno.

Kyle ladeó un poco la cabeza y siguió el rumbo de su mirada.

-No te preocupes por eso. La gasolina se incendió hace un rato ya, cuando estabas inconsciente. Debe estarse quemando cualquier cosa flamable que resta en tu auto, como los asientos.- Le informo Kyle con absoluta displicencia.

- ¡Mierda, mi carro! – lloriqueó Cartman por lo bajo llevándose una mano al rostro. Sintió entonces un líquido sobre ella. Estaba cubierta de hollín y sangre.- ¿Puedes ver si mi cabeza está sangrando?

Kyle volvió la vista con lentitud y examino al castaño con la mirada.

-Hay sangre por encima de tu oreja. –Respondió.- aunque no es nada de qué preocuparse.

"_No te preocupes." _Había dicho.

"_¡No estamos muriendo!"_

"_No hay nada de qué preocuparse."_

"_Yo estoy bien."_

-¿Está muerto? –Preguntó Cartman súbitamente, su tono monótono.

Kyle parpadeó varias veces. Cuando hablo lo hizo con un hilo de voz.

-¿De quién ha…?

-Stan. - Lo cortó Cartman

-Yo…Stan… ¿P-por qué lo preguntas? –atinó a balbucear.

-Porque siempre actúas así cuando algo anda mal con él.- Replicó impasible.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Cartman suspiró y dirigió su mirada a unos tubos de metal que parecían sobresalir de la tierra a unos metros alrededor de Kyle.

- Te pones optimista e intentas pensar en algo más. Distraes a tu mente con cualquier otra cosa y pretendes que nada está mal. – Buscó entonces la mirada de Kyle y este la rehuyó- Vamos a suponer que él muere en, digamos, un _accidente en un auto_, y tu recuperas la conciencia en el momento justo de su muerte. Y que, hipotéticamente, suceda que yo también estoy allí pero inconsciente. ¡Tu concentrarías toda tu atención en mi deseando que lo yo sí lo logre, ya que no pudiste salvar a tu querido Stan! ¡Harías todo eso a un lado y actuarias como si todo estuviese bien contigo y que no hay nada de qué preocuparse cuando obviamente no es así!

-¡CALLATE! –Bramó Kyle de pronto estrellando con fuerza su puño derecho sobre el suelo. Cartman guardo silencio, sus labios formando una línea y mirando con severidad a Kyle.- ¡CALLATE BASTARDO OBESO!

Kyle jadeo pesadamente sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lagrimas comenzando a nacer en la comisura de sus ojos. Cartman esperó pacientemente antes de hablar de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo fue con más calma.

-¿Que sucedió?

El silencio los envolvió por unos momentos. Cuando la respiración de Kyle se volvió nuevamente regular abrió los ojos y miro directamente a los ojos del castaño.

- Cuando Kenny perdió el control y nos llevó al barranco el coche rodó por la ladera. Te golpeaste la cabeza y te desmayaste. Kenny murió casi al instante. Te saliste por la puerta y diversas piezas del auto se desprendieron y aterrizaron sobre tu cuerpo, así como estas ahora.

Kyle se detuvo. Inhalo profundamente un par de veces para calmarse por lo que venía a continuación.

-Seguramente recuerdas que Stan y yo estábamos sentados sobre la batea porque ya no quedaba espacio dentro de la camioneta.- Cartman asintió- La primera vez que el auto dio la vuelta me tiró. Pero Stan debió sostenerse o algo. Rodé cuesta abajo por el barranco después de ustedes y cuando deje de moverme, cuando quede como ahora, vi el cadáver y te vi a ti, creí que también estabas muerto.

Pero Stan estaba despierto. Estaba atorado en el auto. Una de las barras de metal en la parte posterior de la camioneta se había doblado sobre él y no lo dejaba moverse.

Rápidamente, Cartman recordó las palabras de Kyle.

"_La gasolina se ha incendiado ya. Fue cuando estabas inconsciente."_

Cartman respiro hondo y prosiguió en lugar del pelirrojo:

-El auto estalló. – Kyle no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a sollozar con su cara contra el suelo.

-¡D-Debí haber sido c-capaz de salvarlo! ¡E-estaba tan cerca! ¡Stan gritaba mi nombre y suplicaba porque lo salvara! ¡Yo lo dejé morir! –Gimoteó Kyle estrellando su puño contra el suelo repetidas veces.

-Hey… ¡Hey! ¡Détente! –Gritó Cartman al ver que el puño del judío comenzaba a sangrar. Estiro su mano y, para su sorpresa, alcanzó a detener la extremidad contraria. Sostuvo con firmeza el pequeño puño.- Estoy seguro que hiciste lo que pudiste. ¡No lo dejaste morir! ¡¿Escuchaste?!

-C-Cuando el tanque de la gasolina explotó el techo cayó sobre mí y me aplastó contra el piso…pero Stan no murió en la explosión. – murmuró Kyle sin previo aviso. Los ojos de Cartman se abrieron horrorizados. _No, por favor dios, no…_suplicó internamente, aunque sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

-Me vi forzado a quedarme aquí, escuchando los alaridos de mi mejor amigo mientras se quemaba vivo. Creo que eso cuenta como dejarlo morir.

Cartman retiró con lentitud su mano sin agregar nada más. No había nada que pudiese decir después de aquello.

-Vamos a sobrevivir a esto, Kyle.- dijo finalmente y después de varios minutos.

Los ojos de Kyle se precipitaron al encuentro con los suyos. Era la primera vez que se movía en los últimos quince minutos.

-¿Como lo sabes?- escupió las palabras como un acido escepticismo.

-Simplemente lo sé.- comenzó tomando el tono de un maestro aleccionando a un niño pequeño.- ¿yo? Yo soy como una cucaracha. Soy imposible de matar. Es casi como si tuviera un escudo protector alrededor mío.

-También se le llama gordura. –Intervino Kyle.

-¡Cállate judío, estoy tratando de establecer un punto! –exhalo con fuerza por la nariz.

-Lo siento, no pude resistirme –se excusó el pelirrojo.- continua.

-Como decía, tu no vas a morir porque yo siempre te salvo.- Sentenció el otro chico.

Kyle lo miro en completa incredulidad.

-Ah, disculpa, pero ¿_En qué_ momento _tú_ me has salvado? –dijo enfatizando las palabras.

-_Montones_ de veces –gesticuló exageradamente para hacer reafirmar su punto.

- ¡Te reto a que menciones una sola vez! –levantó la voz Kyle. Obviamente esto tenía que ser una especie de broma.

- ¡Bien! ¿Recuerdas cuando tuviste problemas con tus riñones hace años? Yo te doné el mío.- dijo con orgullo el moreno.

-¡¿Donaste?! ¡¿Estas drogado?! ¡Me dejaste morir! Recuerdo perfectamente que tuvieron que robar tu riñón.- replicó enfureciendo solo de recordarlo.

- De acuerdo, fue un mal ejemplo…-admitió Cartman haciendo un mohín.- pero tengo otro, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en que se supone que lamieras mis bolas porque tuve raz-

-¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡Lalalalalalala! –canturreo Kyle poniendo su mano libre sobre su oreja expuesta en un afán de acallar la voz de Cartman.

-¡Carajo, jodido judío, escúchame! –Gritó Cartman tratando de atraer la atención de Kyle nuevamente.- ¡Necesitas escuchar esto en caso de que no lo logremos!

Kyle hizo una mueca antes de finalmente resignarse y destaparse la oreja.

-¡Bien! –Eric prosiguió satisfecho.- Aquella vez varias cosas malas habían atravesado el portal ¿recuerdas? Y Sta…-Cartman hesitó por un segundo.- Stan fue succionado y el hombre/oso/cerdo te atrapó. No recuerdo todos los detalles pero de alguna manera tu corazón se detuvo.

Kyle respiraba pesadamente, escuchando en silencio la historia de Cartman. Nunca había escuchado su versión. Lo que le habían dicho los doctores era que simplemente se había desmayado y que había sido llevado al hospital para mantenerlo seguro.

-¿Qué sucedió después? –Cuestiono Kyle maldiciéndose internamente por estar realmente interesado en el rumbo que tomaba la historia. Cartman sonrió con sorna y volvió la vista a la nada, recordando.

-"Moriste". En cuanto se fueron los monstruos un doctor se acercó a ti e intento revivirte con esa cosa que te da descargas, lo intentó un par de veces pero nada sucedió, así que se detuvo, se volvió y dijo _"Lo siento, se ha ido"_. Yo pensé _"¡No puede ser! ¡Kyle no puede morir!"_ ¡Quiero decir…eres Kyle!

Cartman se detuvo y tosió un par de veces ante la mirada de escrutinio de Kyle. Eric Cartman nunca actuaba así a menos que desease algo a cambio.

"_¡Tiene un corazón fuerte! ¡Quiere vivir!"_

"_¡Nunca te has rendido ante nada en toda tu vida! ¡Ahora lucha! ¡Lucha!"_

-Como sea, los doctores se rindieron y supongo que eso me enfureció. Así que comencé a golpear tu pecho, tratando de hacer latir tu corazón.- Cartman golpeo el pido bajo el, simulando estar haciéndolo de nuevo.- les pedí que te dieran descargas de nuevo y lo hicieron. Después te abofetee un par de veces, tratando de despertarte. Luego golpee tu pecho una última vez…y despertaste.

Cartman sonrió abiertamente, concluyendo su historia.

-….¿Eso….de verdad sucedió?

Cartman giró su cabeza para encararlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Por supuesto que sucedió! ¡Y deja de mirarme así marica!

Kyle soltó unas risitas ante la reacción del moreno.

- Como sea. Gracias.

Cartman miró hacia otro lado avergonzado y Kyle lo escucho murmurar algo parecido a "De nada"

-¡Hey! Dijiste que me salvaste varias veces.- recordó Kyle segundos después.

-¿y?

- ¿Podrías contarme que otras veces? –preguntó desesperado, intentando pensar en algo más.

- Bueno…-El castaño hizo memoria.- ¿recuerdas aquella vez que tu familia se mudó a San Francisco?

-Sí, pero…-Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron como platos.- ¡No…no puede ser!

-Sí, sí puede.- sonrió orgulloso Cartman- ¡Salve el trasero colectivo de tu familia de aquel desastre!...aunque con un poco de la ayuda de Butters.

-¿Butters? Él nunca dijo…- Dijo Kyle reflexionando.

-¡Claro que no, le dije que no lo hiciera! – dijo con firmeza.

-¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? –Demandó el pelirrojo.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto en confusión Cartman.

-Salvarme- explicó.- sin jactarte de ello.

-¿De qué podría jactarme?- preguntó Eric en genuina confusión.- ¿De que por alguna razón te necesito cerca? ¿Debo salir a las calles y jactarme de que sin tenerte peleando conmigo mi vida se siente vacía y deprimente? ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Cartman necesita a Kyle!

Kyle miró a Cartman de manera inescrutable.

-Eres la persona más extraña que jamás he conocido.

-No lo dudo.- respondió Eric. Iba añadir algo más pero se detuvo. Tres líneas se deslizaban desde su sien bañándole el rostro.

- Hey.- dijo con lentitud.- Hay sangre en mi rostro.

- Si.

-Pero mi cabeza no duele como si sangrara.

-No.- se limito a responder el pelirrojo.

-Ya llevo un rato sangrando.

-Sí.

-Pero…la sangre esta fría.

-Sí.

-…significa que no es mía.

-Cierto.

-… ¿En donde esta Kenny?

Cartman vio titubear a Kyle esta vez.

-Esta allá arriba.- dijo señalando un punto por encima de la cabeza de Cartman.- al menos lo que resta de él.

-¡Eeeewww! ¡Kenny jodido pedazo de mierda! ¡Sangrando encima mío como una perra cualquiera! –maldijo furioso y alzó su brazo derecho en un intento fútil de apartar el pedazo de cadáver en donde sea que estuviese.

Kyle soltó una pequeña risotada haciendo a Cartman carcajearse igualmente.

-¡Esto es ridículo! –dijo una vez detuvo de reírse.-Se supone que estamos en peligro aquí.

-Sí, lo sé –Kyle intentó encogerse de hombros.

-¿Por qué nos reímos entonces?- dijo limpiándose la sangre de la frente.

-No se tú, pero yo estoy mareado.- atinó a decir andes de volver a soltar leves risas.

-Aja…-asintió. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había dicho Kyle.- Espera, ¿Por qué estas mareado?

-Porque…-más risitas- poco a poco me estoy desangrando.- esta vez Kyle soltó una risotada.

-¡¿Qué?! – Cartman palideció. La antigua euforia desapareciendo por completo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si estaba bien? ¿Y, y yo te dije que estaba bien? ¡Mentía! –Dijo amontonando una palabra, como si estuviese contando el mejor de los chistes.

Cartman lo observo retorcerse de risa en el suelo. Completamente fuera de sí. Bajo la luz de las flamas de los restos, Kyle parecía haber perdido la razón. Cartman se percató entonces que el sol del atardecer con el que había despertado había desaparecido hacia ya un rato.

-¿ves esta barra de aquí? –Kyle pasó su mano libre por su nuca y la dirigió hacia el costado contrario de su cuerpo. Su mano estaba tan bañada en sangre y se movía con tanta lentitud que dolía de solo verlo, finalmente se cerró en torno a una barra de metal. Cartman se dio cuenta que no estaba detrás de él como había supuesto al principio, si no que, más bien estaba…- Atraviesa mi hombro limpiamente hasta el piso, hehe.

-No…

-¡Oh,si! ¿Quieres saber cuál es la parte más divertida de todo esto? –Kyle removió el hombro levemente.- Esta barra de metal ya estaba en el piso anteriormente. Cuando la explosión del auto me impactó me sostuve de ella para no caer lejos, pensé que de esa forma seria más sencillo volver a la camioneta y salvar a Stan. Pero entonces esta basura –Kyle señaló los escombros que le cubrían medio cuerpo.- cayó sobre mí y me empaló directo contra la barra. Si no hubiese sido porque me sostuve de esta mierda hubiese podido levantarme y salvar a Stan, irónico ¿no?

Una parte de Cartman supuso que lo era, pero estaba demasiado alarmado para percatarse.

-Hey, mírame –pidió con voz temblorosa.- ¡Kyle, mírame!

Forzosamente Kyle conecto su mirada con la de Cartman. Ojos claros encontrando a los oscuros.

-No te muevas, lo empeoraras si lo haces. Confía en mí.- Hablo pausadamente, como si tratara de hacer en razón a un chico con un arma. Lentamente, muy lentamente, Kyle soltó la barra de metal. – Bien – lo animó- ahora quiero que repitas después de mi: "Voy a estar bien"

-_Tú_ vas a estar bien…- sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, incapaz de mantenerse despierto por más tiempo.

-¡No! ¡Di "Voy a estar bien"! ¡¡DILO!! –Cartman ordenó con firmeza y buscó la mano de Kyle en la oscuridad. El pánico se adueñó de él cuando no pudo alcanzarla.

- No…No puedo –Tosió débilmente.

-¡Si puedes! ¡Lo estarás! ¡¡Solo dilo con un carajo!! –Cartman estaba prácticamente gritando en ese momento. Dos de sus uñas se levantaron hasta su raíz cuando arañó el suelo buscando nuevamente, aunque apenas pudo percatarse del dolor.

-Eso sería mentir…-Sonrío Kyle.

Cartman estuvo a punto de gritarle de nuevo pero escuchó algo a lo lejos. Parecían pasos.

- ¿Hola? –Llamó una voz en la distancia.

-¡Dios Mío! ¡Hay alguien entre las llamas! –Gritaron a lo lejos.

Cartman jamás había estado tan feliz de escuchar la voz de Jimbo. Debía estar un poco lejos del lugar. Por primera vez desde el accidente, Cartman sintió esperanzas.

- ¿Escuchaste Kyle? ¡Ya viene la ayuda!- Dijo Cartman alegremente. No obtuvo respuesta.- ¡Kyle! ¡Escúchame, amigo! ¡Resiste!

Cartman atisbo la mano de Kyle un poco más cerca que antes y la cubrió con la suya. El miembro estaba frio e inmóvil pero decidió ignorarlo. Intentó ver nuevamente las pequeñas nubes de polvo y tierra que se levantaban cada vez que su amigo respiraba.

-Hey, Kyle- Murmuró Cartman, aunque una parte de él dudaba que Kyle aun pudiese escucharlo- Despierta, estamos listos para ir a casa.

Cartman se aferró al brazo de Kyle desesperadamente.

-Escucha Kyle, Stan está aquí.- Cartman sintió a Kyle moverse casi imperceptiblemente.- Si, Stan está aquí. Al parecer los dos cayeron inconscientes y todo eso de que se incendio el auto fue solo una pesadilla.

Kyle gimió débilmente. Estaba escuchándolo. Cartman se relamió los labios y asintió aunque el pelirrojo no pudiese verlo.

-Stan dice que dejes de ser un marica y que te mantengas despierto. Kenny esta aquí también, está vivo de nuevo, como siempre. Stan fue a buscar ayuda y ya regresó. Trajo a tus padres, Kyle. Necesitas mantenerte despierto o quizá Sheila intente demandar a la compañía de la camioneta mientras duermes, ¿no? Ike, está aquí también. No los decepciones ahora.

Kyle, débilmente, cerró su mano entorno la de Cartman.

- Stan- susurró tomando su mano con más fuerza.- lo siento.- Cartman sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver que Kyle creía que era Stan. Sus voces debían parecerse supuso. Eric Cartman sintió entonces un nuevo dolor crecer en su pecho, uno distinto que no tenía nada que ver con el metal o con el cadáver que yacía sobre él.

-Estoy aquí amigo.- Dijo intentando sonar como Stanley.- Ya no te preocupes.

-¿A dónde….se fue Cartman? –dijo entrecortadamente.

-Se adelantó al hospital, ya sabes cómo es el culo gordo. Solo…ya no hables. ¿Sí? –Dijo Eric, incapaz de mentir como solía hacerlo.

Kyle asintió, su cuerpo pronto convulsionándose mientras tosía incesablemente.

Cartman sintió otra punzada de terror al sentir lo que muy probablemente era sangre salpicar su mano.

-Stan….te amo…super mejores amigos ¿no? – balbuceó Kyle.

-Sí, súper mejores amigos…-Cartman no se percató de las lágrimas en su rostro hasta que escuchó su voz quebrarse- por….por siempre…

-¿Stan?

-¿Si?

-¿Sabías que…? –Kyle comenzó despacio.

-¿Sabía que, Kyle?

No hubo respuesta. Cartman movió su brazo para despertarlo.

-¿Sabía que Kyle?

Eric miró el rostro Kyle, sus labios azulados formaban una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces se percató de algo más, o de la falta de algo más. Cartman se rehusó a parpadear. Deseando que quizá hubiese simplemente pasado por alto pero pronto se volvió dolorosamente obvio. Ya no se levantaba la tierra y el polvo frente a la boca de Kyle.

- No…-suplicó jalando el brazo de Kyle, tratando de acercarse a él, de despertarlo. Tratando de hacer cualquier cosa.- ¡No! ¡Kyle, Dime! ¡¿Sabía qué, Kyle?! ¡¿Sabía qué?!

Cartman ignoró a Jimbo cuando atravesó el fuego y le preguntó si estaba bien.

-¡¿Sabía qué, Kyle?!

Cartman no notó cuando el metal que lo tenía atrapado fue removido.

-¡¿Sabía qué, Kyle?!

Cartman luchó con todas sus fuerzas para aferrarse al cuerpo cuando intentaron alejarlo del cadáver.

-¡¿Sabía qué, Kyle?!

"_¿Cartman?"_

"_¿sí?"_

"_¿Sabías que en realidad no te odio?"_

**N/T:** ….ahora ven por que aconseje el OST de clannad??

Esta es una traducción que hice de uno de los primeros fanfics de South Park que leí. Esta escrito por** Jokerina** (Y si, le pedí permiso), y si bien no es literal es absolutamente fiel al original.

Y por piedad, no vean las referencias al Style a manera de slash por que no fueron hechas con esa intención…de otra forma no lo hubiese traducido -_-u

Eso mismo se aplica al Cartyle, aunque este fic si es de esta pareja **Jokerina** aclara que a fin de cuentas el lector puede interpretarlo como guste. Es cartyle pero si quieren pueden verlo como Cartyle!friendship.


End file.
